Kimberlie C. Walker
Beemo 010.JPG Beemo 009.JPG Beemo 008.JPG Beemo 007.JPG Beemo 006.JPG Beemo 005.JPG Beemo 004.JPG Beemo 003.JPG Beemo 002.JPG Beemo 027.JPG Beemo 011.PNG|JohnnyXKimberli Support Fan Logo Beemo 012.JPG|Kim's daughters Jessica and Kathrine Beemo 014.JPG|Susan and Kim Beemo 015.JPG|Johnny and Kim Beemo 016.JPG Beemo 017.JPG Beemo 018.JPG Beemo 019.JPG|Johnny & Kimberli 2 Beemo 020.JPG|Kim's fire form Beemo 022.JPG|Fire Form 2 Beemo 023.JPG|Fire Form 3 Abilities Kimberlie was born with cosmic powers. She has the same abilities as The Human Torch but she she congers blue fire instead. She also possesses superhuman strength and orange rock appearence just like The Thing. She can also fly and levitate in fire form or not. Kimberlie can also preform martial arts, gymnastics and a singing voice. Biography Kimberlie is a fanmade character for Marvel and DC comics. History As a baby, she was raised by a single mother. Kim was born with a birthmark on her right palm. The birthmark symbolizes a dragon from her homeworld. The Brotherhood of Evil stole Kim from her mother because Kim's birthmark is the most valuable item that they want. The Brotherhood of Evil raised and trained Kim to become evil but she didn't know that the brotherhood was evil. Transition from Marvel to DC At age 19 she was the 7th member of The Fantastic Four (after She-Hulk and Spiderman). After 2 years, The Teen Titans requested her "heroism" so she had to leave the team. Attire Throughout Kim's existance, her outfits are pretty much Fantastic Four uniforms. She practically has her own outfits to wear when she is not saving the world. Appearence By her unique appearence, she might be known as the female counterpart of The Thing. She also has a matching outfit of the team she previously worked with. Nicknames Thinggirl (possible hero name) Kimberli (called by her mother) Agent K (called by the brotherhood) Rocky (called by Beast Boy) Princess of the Astronomicons Kim is known as the Princess of the Astronomicons. An Astronomicon is a mythical creature with an official dragon birthmark just like Kim. They also have orange rock skin. The Astro Dragon The Astro Dragon is a magical gaurdian of her homeworld. It was passed down by her family for generations. Originally the Astro Dragon was supposed to be passed down by her mother but it skipped her generation and got passed down to Kim. Love Interests Kid Flash She dated him when she was still a Marvel hero. Sadly, they broke up when Kim became a Titan. Human Torch/Johnny Storm He is the succeeder of Kid Flash for Kim. He is Kimberlie's final Love Interest. For an alternate timeline she married him. Earth X Kimberlie became new ruler of Planet Astro. She is also married to Johnny Storm, and she has 2 daughters named Jessica and Katherine. Friends (BFFs) Sue Storm/Invisible Woman Alicia Masters Starfire Raven SuperGirl She-Hulk The Impossible Man Terra Arch Rivals Axenne Von Doom (Evil Clone) Poison Ivy Volcana (DC) (Arch Rival) Voice Actors Kath Scoucie (1990-2000) Grey Delislie (2003-2005) Lara Jill Miller (2008-2010) Hynden Walch (2011-present) Meaghan Martin (singing voice) Trivia Even though The Thing looks like an astronomicon, he doesn't have the official birthmark. Family Johnny Storm (possible husband) Susan Storm (possible sister-in-law) Reed Richards (possible brother-in-law) Katherine Storm (possible daughter) Jessica Storm (possible daughter) Hannah Walker (mother) Angus Walker (uncle) Queen Patricia Walker IV (grandmother) King Darwin Walker III (grandfather) *Kimberlie is the succeeder of Terra as the 6th Teen Titan. * In Teen Titans, her hobbies are scrapbooking, shopping and cooking. *Kimberlie might have a super hero name. *Kimberlie is her own counterpart of Marvel and DC. *Kimberlie is the first superhero character of Rassi Eye. *Kimberlie is the first Rassi Eye character for 2012. *Her live action actress is Olivia Wilde. *Kimberlie's middle name is Claireese. *To activate her fire form she must say the phrase "Spark"! Category:Characters Category:Popular Pages Category:Princesses Category:Mothers